Types of antennas that are currently used on CubeSat/SmallSat platforms include monopole/dipole antennas, printed antennas, printed antennas integrated with solar cell, printed antennas printed on the backside of a solar cell. These antennas, however, require packaging and deployment mechanisms. Simply put, these antennas pose a deployment failure risk to a mission, and also, add extra volume and weight to its payload.